


Write_For_Me

by RoanOaks



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoanOaks/pseuds/RoanOaks
Summary: Based on your prompt things.





	Write_For_Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [write_for_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_for_me/gifts).



> \- (peter lives with the avengers) so peter can sing ? VERY WELL ? and he sings like on the weekend at bars and stuff and none of the avengers know and they all go out and peters singing and doesnt notice the avengers  
> Some of them record/some of them are speechless (bonus points if Nat is completely moved and tearing up i love me some nat showing emotion)
> 
> Important Note: Will not be writing the lyrics to what Peter's singing because I don't want to take 3 hours to find That One Perfect Song. Like you can imagine whatever song you want. ALSO. Peter in this this is likely 19-20-something and Wade'll be like, 20-something to 30-something because MCU! Spider is 15 and like, nah man I ain't doing weird pedophile shit with the MCU vers. So the his is like a Spidey-is-older au.

It's not that Peter had been keeping it a secret on purpose - he really hadn't. At least, not in the begining. It's just that, well, he'd kinda dug himself into a pit. Metaphorically, you know? It had all started out rather simply. Peter moved in with the Avengers. Tony had insisted and said that he would even throw in a fucking permenent vacation home for Aunt May and said he's give her enough money to retire super early.

And Peter was pretty fine with it. May was fine with it. They were all fine with it. It's just that, well, Peter had a job. He'd told Tony he's enjoyed it and didn't want to quit and Tony understood and didn't pry to much. Whether it was because he already knew the job or respected his privacy Peter didn't really know, but he heavily suspected that former rather than the latter.

So he hadn't thought to much about it. His life hadn't changed to drastically. He still went to college. Still went to work. He just lived in Stark Tower with the Avengers. Not to much of a differencertain once he was used to it and stopped geeking and freaking every five seconds.

Anyway, that doesn't matter to much. What matters is Clint is crying. And Sam. And Steve. And Nat's eyes are glistening which is pretty much the same thing and Thor's got the same thing going on and Tony is also crying and it's all Peter's fault. Not on purpose, of course.

The day had started normally enough. He went to school, came home, changed, and left for work. The Avengers were out... Avengering. Something Peter often didn't feel inclined to tag along on because he prefers staying in NY and superhero-ING there. Nothing wrong with that. Regardless, Peter had felt pretty nice about his outfit and his flawless makeup and his nice hair.

He had chosen to wear coat tails. Because he liked coatails. And he had a formal outfit. His hair was slicked back as much as it could be. He had just a touch of make up. Nothing to crazy. This neat black bow tie he'd recently gotten with a white spiderweb pattern on it. He'd even painted his nails.

He got a taxi to take him to the club he was performing at. It was a nice club. Not to expensive, not to poor. Cool stage and it had a nice piano. And he got to listen to other people before it was his turn.

He'd gotten up on stage and glanced at the pianist. He found Wade in the corner and winked at him before turning to stare at the crowd and sing.

* * *

They had just gotten back from a mission. It was late and there was this club and they wanted to eat. They'd plopped themselves down at a nice booth, ordered food. Some woman sang in the background. Her voice was nice.

"Is that Deadpool?" Clint asked, glancing at the booth in the corner.

"Don't know, don't care," Tony had responded. Other's worded their agreement.

Then the next song played. And they forgot how tired they were. Eyes snapping up and surprise registerin on they heir features.

"Is that... Peter?"

"Holy shit,"

"He's good."

"Shhh!"

Peter's voice was good. Really good. He had the ability to make it sound like it was comin from different places of the room. And his voice was just the right mix of deep and high. And he hit every note with perfection and if you stared to long at him his voice seemed to creep up your spine like spiders and wiggle into your ears.

Before they had known it, half of them were crying. When the song ended, Peter had smiled and looked around. Then he saw the group and he looked a little surprised when he walked over, audience clapping.

He'd looked very surprised to see the Avengers in tears.

"I'm flattered," Peter spoke up, smile on his features. "Why're you here?"

"You can sing," wailed Clint, and Peter raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you knew?"

"No!" Came the wail.

"Oh, well, yeah, I can. I sing here every other night. Does it surprise you?"

Needless to say, the Avengers went to thag club almost every other night just to listen to Peter sing.

 


End file.
